Life's a Beach
by CyanJames2819
Summary: Life is like a Beach, as my wife once told me. You'll get nice and sunny days most of the time, but once in a long while, a storm brews up to screw you over like your its *****. Now I'm in an alien world, strangely same to mine, but it has a key thing that makes it strange. It's ruled by magical, anthropomorphic, pastel colored race, who calls themselves 'Ponies'.


**Life's a Beach**

**Chapter 1:**

**Cold Night**

It doesn't take a genius to know whether you're lost or not. How in the world did I get myself lost anyways? I was taking a little night stroll around a tiny park in the middle of the city for goodness sake! You Can't get lost in a football field sized park in the middle of the night, right?

Anyways, I've been wandering aimlessly for the past couple of hours now. My legs and feet are starting to get a little sore, but for the likes of me, I can't get myself to just stop and take a little rest. Probably because it was getting a little cold out, need to keep moving just to keep myself warm. Why didn't I bring my jacket again, even though I knew how cold it would've been in the first place? Ugh, because I'm a moping-little-sad-sack, that's what. And because I'm a mopping-little-sad-sack, I didn't even bother to bring along my iPhone with me. Might have been useful to call someone or bring up a map.

I narrow my eyes through the dirt path, trying to see if any hope of getting out of the place and go home. Still dark as ever; and I can't even see the sky to look where the skyscrapers are because of the thick canopy. Where the hell did the area of the park get so thick with plants!?

With a sigh, I put my hands under my armpits to try and keep my fingers still attached to me from the cold night air and looked down at the ground. I really should stop mourning so I could do my job a little better, or live my life a little better for my sister and wife. They probably want that for me, but the open wounds still stings at the moment, might never heal if I can't get help for myself.

I looked up to see a clearing ahead of the path, and with a grateful smile, I jogged over with a big smile on my face.

"Oh, Final…ly…" I stopped in front of another forest of trees. "Damn It!" I yelled in frustration, stomping around the grassy ground like an angry child who didn't get his ice cream.

After a short mental breakdown, I huffed in anger; put my hands back under my armpits and continued through the maze of carefully placed apple trees.

"How the hell… how the hell did I get here anyways?" I looked around for any signs of a concrete civilization and skyscrapers, but none were found, even with the more open sky. "You know what, God… You have a twisted sense of humor, you know that? Screwing me over more times then I can count. What the hell!? Can you at least give me a break? Just one little measly year, please?" I stopped and looked up at the sky with a frown, looking for any answers. All there was; was a light breeze hitting the leaves of the trees. "Pff… dick…" I said to myself as I continued through the orchard of apple trees, feeling a colder in the more open space.

Eventually, I found myself to another dirt path, "Oh… you again. Missed me?" I said to the path with a scorn. I looked to my left, a thick tree line back to the forest, and to my right, a curving path. I looked down at the dirt, "Which way?" after a moment, I nod, "Good choice." I turn to my right and started walking down the wider path, hopping to at least find someone for some directions.

After at least another hour of walking, I got on top of a hill and to my relief; I see a barn not too far away with some lights on. I smiled with a small chuckle of relief, "Finally…" I said in relief and started going down the hill in relative silence, thinking about the hot cup of coffee I'll make once I get back to my apartment and some restful sleep.

By the time I got close to the barn residents, which was half an hour later at least, I think, I could hear a family laughing and talking within their lit home, a dog barking happily as well. I stopped and winced at that for a good moment, till I budged myself forward.

"Faster, the better." I whispered to myself and continued on towards their main entrance, trying to ignore the happy family speaking to one another. I walked up the short steps, a rocking chair slowly swaying to and fro to my right. I raised a shaky hand and knocked the door three times. My knuckles hurt a little from the cold hard wood, but hopefully, it was worth the pain I went through the whole night.

The residents silenced themselves for a moment, before one of them spoke to the other.

"Ah got it." A feminine voice spoke like one of the cowboys in old Western style movies. It was quickly followed by heavy steps, which leaved me to believe she wore her boots inside their home.

With a jiggle of the doorknob, it opened, "Sorry to intrude, ma'am, but can you give me some directio-" I stopped myself when I looked up and saw big, Emerald green eyes staring back at me with a furry face. "SHIT!" I yelped and fell back on my butt, crawling away from the alien, bipedal creature.

"What Intarnation!?" it took a step back with one of its hooves in surprise as well, a look of terror written in its facial expression.

Before it made its move on me, I scrambled up to my feet, even with the protest of my sore, cold legs, I ran anyway, trying to get some distance between me and that thing.

"Wa-wait!" it yelled at me, but I continued to run down another, more open path with fences going down along side me.

My lungs and legs were burning by the time I reached the end of the path and reached a town. All the houses were wooden with straw roofs, like I seen in the drawn and painted pictures of the medieval times. A few lights were lit within the homes, as well as the lampposts, and without thinking, I started running through the town, fearing the thing in the barn might come and look for me.

It was disorienting going through the town; all the houses looked exactly the same, save for a few stands and street signs. I went over a small, arching, stone bridge and found myself standing in front of a large, cylindrical building with a few benches around it. I quickly stumbled over to one and practically threw myself down to get a little rest, propping my elbows onto my knees as I sat up.

I looked up, searching the area while panting for breath, "Where the hell, am I?" I asked myself and pulled my hair back to get the strand out of my sight to get a better look at the strange little town.

"In Ponyville, you silly monkey!"

I fell on the ground with a yelp from the sudden, squeaky voice as it giggled at me. I flipped myself over and in front of me standing, was a pink one this time, with baby blue eyes staring straight at me.

It giggled once more in amusement, "Goodnight, Mr Monkey! I'm Pinkie Pie!" it said as it bounced towards me, while still crouching down to me with its hand behind its back, a comically big smile plastered onto its face and showing off its large cleavage to me like it had nothing to hide.

I crawled away on my butt, but it equally bounced towards me like a curious, hopping bird, it eyes still piercing me like a Hawk. I quickly turned over to get away, but then it was right in my face, practically pressing its own nose to mine. I yelped and jumped away from the smiling, pink menace, scrambled up to my feet once more and ran as fast as I can, feeling like I was being chased by a Velociraptor.

"Where, you gowin'!?" it shouted cheerfully as it started slowly prancing after me, wearing the same smile, as its breasts bounced along with the ride.

There was no place where that thing wasn't, not even a full trash can I tried to hide behind. That thing was everywhere!

"This Game Is Really Fun!" It yelled out happily while prancing behind me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled back at the pink, giddy looking creature. I turned a corner and quickly jumped into a brush and curled up, trying to stay dead still and silent.

"Mr Monkey!~" it said in a singsong voice, but suddenly stopped prancing and just stood there, looking around the area in confusion. "Mr Monkey?" it pouted a little sadly and walked over to a bench and sat down with thump. It rested its elbows on its knees and propped its chin on its jaw line, looking a little bored and sad. "I just wanted to be friends." She, I think it's a she with it perky breasts, pouted with a little whine.

I did my best to keep myself quiet as a mouse, but the damn leaves of the bush decided to tickle my nose. "A'choo!" I sneezed and quickly covered my mouth and nose, hoping to God she sneezed at the same exact time and just as loud. It was unnerving for it stare right back at me, a pondering and a somewhat confused expression written on her face. It slowly smiled and drew out its hand.

"Hi, little, fell'a." It spoke with a gentler voice. When it stood, I slowly moved away in fear, "No-no, it's okay… I promise, I won't hurt you." It said.

A second later, the sound of someone running echoed into my ear, "Pinkie?" it spoke in a southern accent. I knew that voice. When the orange one came into view and stood beside the pink-menace, staring at her in confusion. "Pinkie… what are yah doin' in the mid'l of the night?" she asked.

"Oh, hey, Applejack!" the one known as 'Pinkie' spoke back happily. "I'm taking a little walk around town." She answered simply. "What about you?" she asked next, holding her hands behind her like an innocent child.

"Oh… ah saw this thin' at my barn and ran off before ah could get a word in. Seen anythin' weird running around town?" this 'Applejack' asked.

Pinkie's ears perked as her smile grew wider, "Does it have a flat face, funny ears, short red hair and funny looking feet?" she said. _Oh God._

Applejack stared at her for a moment and slowly nodded, "Yeah… seen 'em?" she asked and Pinkie nodded happily. "Well… do yah know where it is? It seemed pretty cold when ah saw it." She spoke. Cold?! Because of this 'Pinkie', I'm sweating like a pig now!

Pinkie motioned her head towards me. _Oh Dear God!_ I started shaking in fear, shakily moving the bush as well. They both looked at me, noticing the shaking bush. Pinkie got down to her knees and reached out with a gentle smile, "It's okay, Mr Monkey, we won't hurt you. Applejack's one of the nicest ponies I know." She said.

Applejack looked at her friend for a moment before its own ears perked up in realization and went down as well, "Ah really didn't mean to scare yah. Ah'm sorry ah did." She apologized.

It took a few moments for me to calm down, though I was still a little freaked at them both so I chose to just keep my mouth shut. My mind raced like a speeding Drag Racer powered by a jet engine, searching desperately around to use as a weapon or a chance to escape.

I looked back at to two to see what they were doing stumble back from their sudden close proximity, now considering to just try and go past them. Making up my mind and taking advantage of their current mindset, I burst out of the bush, startling the two as I jumped over between the two as everything slowed down like Father Time was taking his brief coffee break with a couple of donuts. I wanted to cry out in victory that I escaped and free once more, but something caught my ankle while I was still in mid air. I nearly stumbled down on the ground but managed to balance myself with one foot as I hopped around while flaying my arms in the air like an idiot.

"Oh no, yer not!" Applejack spoke out and when I looked back she leaped towards me and pinned me down on the ground with a thud, knocking the air out of me while she wrapped her arms and legs around my own limbs with surprising strength.

I struggle furiously, trying to free myself from her warm, welcoming… soft… I then felt her hand caressing my head back while gently shushing me in a soothing tone. I gradually stopped struggling from her warm embrace, but I took quick shallow breaths and my body still lightly shook with fear.

"Shhh… there, there, we won't hurt, yah." She spoke softly into my ear and nuzzled my head. It felt… a little weird to be nuzzled by some alien creature with a body of a well toned farm girl, but in the same way, it felt calming and nice.

I closed my eyes as I felt tears beginning to form as I hiccupped a sob, quickly failing on trying to keep it in. Memories of my past life hitting me like a ragging wave as the alien tried to calm and comfort me on the ground; her warm body, soft coat and gentle touch was like my wife's comforting touch, but also a stab to the heart as it reminded me I'll never see her in the flesh ever again.

It took me quite some time to fully calm down. Well… as calm as being pinned to the ground by a strong alien, who was still hugging me like a teddy bear by the way, as the other sat right beside us and rubbed my shoulder in reassurance and wore a gentle smile.

"Feeling better?" the pink one-Pinkie, asked, and leaned down a little to look at me straight in the eyes.

When I didn't respond, she spoke again with a much more happy smile.

"Want a cupcake?" she asked once more in the same gentle tone like she was talking to a distraught child. I didn't answer again, keeping my eyes on the ground, letting my eyes flow till they dry up.

It was almost dead silent, my own and Applejack's breathing and the thumping of my heart in my ear were the only thing I could hear, save for the occasional light breeze. After a few moments, Applejack loosened her grip, but still held me close, her breasts pressed up against my back like warm, squishy pillows.

"We won't, yah, we promise." Applejack broke the silence and rested her chin on top of my head and lightly squeezed my arms with her hands. "We jus' want tah know who yah are." She finished and nuzzled my hair, which sent a pleasant shiver up my spine.

I blinked my eyes to stop myself from cry anymore and took a few breaths to calm myself a little more. "O…" I finally started to speak, a little nervously might I add, "O-okay…" I said and started taking deep, long breaths to calm my nerves a little more. "Okay-okay, I'm calm now." I said to assure them, but more to myself then them and let out another breath.

Applejack slowly released me and helped me sit up. As she rubbed my back with Pinkie giving me a gentle squeeze on my right shoulder, I started collecting myself while sitting cross legged like a meditating Monk. I took a few more breaths with closed eyes and a moment later, I opened my eyes, a tiny hope in me now blasted away hopping this was all an illusion or a dream. With that, I wiped away from tears with my sleeves and sniffled.

"Are yah feelin' okay?" Applejack in leaned a little.

After a moment of silence, letting this sink into me, "I'm lost…" I spoke in a quiet, sad tone and just dropped my head towards the ground, feeling all of my hope just fly away.

"Really? Where are you from?" Pinkie asked.

"Capital of U.S.A, Washington D.C." I bluntly answered.

"Oh…" Pinkie replied with tone that said, 'Yeah… you're Definitely lost'

"Um, what's yer name?" Applejack asked, quickly changing the subject.

"… O-Overwind." I answered, but kept my gaze down at the ground and wrapped my gut with my arms.

"Okay, Overwind. Do yah want a place tah stay for a bit, till we figure out how to get you home? Uh, we got an extra room in mah barn. I can talk to mah Granny if you can stay for a li'le." Applejack asked like she spoke to a distraught child. Not that I minded her tone very much anymore.

I thought about it for a moment in silence, but finally nodded my head, "Okay… thanks…" I answered. Applejack nodded and stood up as well as Pinkie. I slowly got myself up and slowly followed the two.

And right out of the blue, Pinkie wrapped me in her arms in a tight embrace, and whispered, "We'll get you back on your funny-looking feet." She giggled and let me go, smiling at me happily.

"Um… thanks…" I replied and felt my own cheeks heat up a little.

"Come on, then. We should get yah home, Pinks." Applejack said as she yawned, covering her mouth as she did.

Pinkie quickly followed with a yawn and pouted "Awwe… but it was getting so f… fu…" She yawned once more and started rubbing her eyes, "Fine..." she agreed and started walking with a slouch of her shoulders.

"Come on, Overwind." Applejack said as she started to walk with Pinkie and waved for me to follow.

I hesitated a little at first, but I started following them, lagging a bit behind them. Applejack checking on me every so often to see if I was still following them as we strolled through the streets.

After a few twist and turns around the dark town and a few words being exchanged between us, (mostly between themselves) we finally stopped in front of a… a huge-ass Gingerbread House… what the hell? Where the hell am I? I see a sign and read it out in a whisper.

"Sugar Cube Corner…" I looked at the house once more in confusion and noticed it was a bakery of some sort. This place was getting stranger by the second.

Then out of nowhere, Pinkie hugged me with a big smile and nuzzled my cheek, startling the shit out of me. "See you tomorrow, Windy!" she chirped happily and let me go before the crazy-alien-thing went into the shop with a little skip in her step.

My right eyes twitch, as my puny brain tried to process what just happened with a pounding heart, but then I was brought back to my senses by a pat on the back.

"Don't worry, Overwind. She's jus' happy to make a new friend." I looked up at her as she turned her back to me, waving me to follow her as she smirked. "Come on, partner. It's getting a li'le late, and I still need yah tah introduce tah my family." I flinched a little, but I followed her nonetheless, lagging behind a couple paces. The mention of family now just dawning on me like a ton of bricks, jolting my brain to remember the laughing and talking of a happy family she had in their barn home.

As we reached the edge of town, she turned to me as I caught up to her. We started walking side by side. With a gust of wind, I shuddered and wrapped myself with my arms and little more. But then an arm wrapped around my shoulders, Applejack pulling me close to her side as she made a little chuckle.

"Ah'll keep, yah warm, partner." She said as we continued to walk down the dirt path I recently ran through. Her warm body was just enough to stop me from shivering from the cool night breeze.

It was pleasant as well, having something to finally lean on a little for support.

"So, Mr Overwind. Tell me a little bit about yah, and in return, Ah'll tell, ya, my own." She asked happily, and so a slow walk back to her barn with a little chit-chat begins.

**Author's Note:** **Good day/night, everyone. So what did you think of this so far? Good? Bad? Decent?**

** This story isn't my original idea. Deepfreeze222 requested me to write this, so I have. Though, I will not update this very often because I have other stories to work on and have a life outside of MLP, but I will add a new chapter once in a while.**

** So till next time, comment if you like, have a nice day/night and good reading, everyone.**


End file.
